Not mine to give
by Anushka
Summary: Sara and Grissom have a conversation and it turns out he is too late and someone else has taken his place. Pairing NS
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, even though they are not mentioned by name in this story, they are still recognizable and they still don't belong to me, but to their creators.

**A/N**: I haven't seen all of season four yet, but I can tell you that I hate the way Grissom is treating Sara, pushing her away, pulling her back. This is also the reason I just totally love Sara/Nick fanfics (and the reason I became a Sara/Nick shipper, beside the fact I think they would be a cute couple). This story is my way to get rid off the frustrations I have regarding the G/S storyline, which doesn't mean I do not like Grissom. I'm just annoyed by the storyline.

**Pairing**: N/S: maybe it is not really clear, but the conversation is between Grissom and Sara and the pairing indeed is Sara and Nick.

* * *

**Not mine to give (Too little, too late)**

"It's not mine to give," she told him.

Confusion had spread across his face.

"I do not understand, what's not yours to give?" he replied.

"My heart." she softly said.

"I gave it away and it is his to keep, forever as far as I am concerned," she continued.

Hurt had replaced confusion.

"Don't you think it is fair to us, to him, to find out what **this** is about?" he desperately tried to reason with her.

Anger became visible in her eyes

"He actually tried to convince me I had to try to find out what **this** is!" she said trying to regain the calmness in her voice.

"I didn't want to hear about it, because it wouldn't be fair to him. And it wouldn't be fair to me. By the time you would have figured out what **this** is, it would be too little, too late."

"Too late." he mumbled. She had warned him it would be too late.

"How could it be too late so soon?" he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"It was too late the second I said it would be too late," she said

"So you moved on," he said trying to keep the long hidden emotions out of his voice.

"And you moved over. Giving him room to move in, claiming the place in my life, my heart you don't have a claim to today," she responded.

"No regrets?" he had to try one more time.

"He gave me his as well, you know."

Once again he looked confused

"His heart that is."

* * *

**A/N** The story has two titles, which is mainly because I couldn't choose. The story started out as "not mine to give" in my head and then when I started writing it, it had the title "too little, too late", but when I finished it I thought "not mine to give" was more appropriate. In the end though I had to give the story both titles. Decision making is not my strong point:-) 


	2. Trust me

**Disclaimer**: I still not own any of the characters. They belong to their creators.

**A/N**: This one just came to me. Funny how stories can just sneak up at you. I think it is a good second chapter to "**Not mine to give**". As always: Please R&R, your comments are much appreciated.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

_And I will wait for you   
Until the end of days   
Just to catch a glimpse of the smile   
You don't seem to wear anymore   
A broken smile   
Enough to satisfy my craving   
And I will love you   
I will love you more tomorrow than I did today _

Nick entered his apartment. He was angry, angry with everyone, angry with Grissom, angry with Sara, angry with God for that matter. He knew he wasn't being fair, but Grissom had pushed the right buttons. He closed his eyes while he lay down on his bed, remembering no reliving every single word that had been said.

---------------------------------------------------

"She tells me you two are together."

It had been more of a question than a statement. He had hesitated with his answer, which gave Grissom the opportunity to continue.

"So are you happy to be in this position? To be second best? You always will be, you know. Doesn't it keep you up at night? That she is thinking of me instead of you?

He had come up with a response, but it felt inadequate as soon as it left his mouth.

"She has chosen me."

Grissom arrogantly smiled at him. "Because she didn't know she had a choice."

---------------------------------------------------

"Was it true?" He wondered as doubt crept through his mind. Would she do that to him? The Sara who had entered his life and claimed a place in his life wouldn't do something like that, would she? But if she did, did he care. Would he be satisfied with less than all of her heart? Could he give her up?

He hadn't heard her coming in until he felt her hand on his arm. He looked up, immediately noticing she was aware of his feelings, sensing his doubt, his insecurities. He started to open his mouth when she put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Do you trust me," she whispered.

He could only nod, mesmerized by her chocolate brown eyes. All the anger he had felt just a few minutes ago left his body instantly.

"Then you know there was no choice to make, because I love you, I love you more today than I loved you yesterday and tomorrow I will love you even more."

When she kissed him softly, he felt like he was falling into unknown depths. He was falling hard. He didn't mind as long as he was falling with her.

**END **


End file.
